Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number: RFA-FD-17-007 Funding Agency: Department of Health and Human Services Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards First District Health Unit Minot, ND Project Summary/Abstract This is a request to the Department of Health and Human Services and Food and Drug Administration for a cooperative agreement grant, RFA-FD-17-007, to support a three year strategic plan for the First District Health Unit (FDHU), a local regulatory agency located in Minot, North Dakota, to work towards conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. The retail food regulatory program of the FDHU is a critical component of its core mission to protect and improve the health and well-being of the citizens of the district. By aligning the FDHU?s retail food regulatory program with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, improvements will be developed and implemented to improve food handling processes and establish a framework that is adaptable to the ever-changing conditions of the retail food industry. The FDHU?s retail food inspection safety officers have completed the initial self-assessment to recognize which components are in compliance with the Retail Standards Program and are ready to implement their strategic plan working to fully meet all components of Standards 1, 7, and 8 over the course of the next three years. Standard 1 will involve updating the FDHU food regulations to adopt changes making their food code virtually identical to the FDA Model Food Code. Standard 7 will involve engaging industry and the public in outreach endeavors regarding education and knowledge of food safety practices to reduce the prevalence of risk factors that contribute to foodborne illness. Standard 8 will provide FDHU field staff with the necessary equipment to conduct thorough and proper retail food establishment inspections and providing real-time inspection reports to food service establishments. During this same timeframe, a framework will be established for conformance with Standards 2, 3, 5 and 9, developing a standardized training program for inspection staff, modifying the FDHU inspection form to identify risk factors and food code interventions, developing a process for receiving, recording and following up with foodborne illness complaints, and conducting a baseline risk factor study of retail food establishments under the purview of FDHU. These changes align directly with the mission of the FDHU and will positively impact food handling processes in the communities we serve.